


[Podfic] This Day in History

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Teddy share a rare lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Day in History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Day in History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715457) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> My 2011 Valentine's Day gift to krw, before I got some decent recording equipment.

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/This%20Day%20in%20History.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:01:40



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
